dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Death by Cheese
Re: Info about drakes Yep! I agree that the drake page could do with a tidy. I would remove the codex from the top of the page and replace it with a simple description and then move the codex into the Description section (which could be renamed Background) so it can replace the duplicate text. But if you want to try something a little different, go for it! Also, I love your user name / avatar combo. . 00:35, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Re:Shields: Weapon or Armor? Hi, thanks for noticing this! You're quite right, so feel free to remove the armour category if you come across it again. 00:57, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Image titles Hi again and thanks for all the great images and for adding the licensing and cats! I just had a quick request when it comes to titles. To make them a little easier to read could you use either CamelCase or leave a space between the words? Thanks! 04:16, July 16, 2014 (UTC) :Hehe fantastic 04:24, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey! I want to thank you for all the ability images you're uploading, they are really nice. Cheers! 19:47, July 16, 2014 (UTC) :My pleasure, and thanks! --Death by Cheese (talk) 20:50, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Do you think you could upload a new image of Sanga? The image being used is very poor quality. If you do happen to do this (just in case), you won't be able to use the "replace" function if you upload as a png. The current image is jpg, and the override function doesn't work if the images are different file types. You might already know that, but I figure I'd say it anyway, just in case. The image is only being used on two pages: Sanga's page (obviously), and The Pearl, so those will just need to be linked to the new image, and that's it. Sorry to ask this way, but you've uploaded a bunch of great images lately so I figured it would be up your alley. Norqi (talk) 14:59, July 27, 2014 (UTC) :Actually, I didn't know about the override function needing to be the same file type, so thanks for the heads up. I'd be happy to snag another image of Sanga. Totally up my alley. :) --Death by Cheese (talk) 21:21, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Images Hey, I've seen you've been doing an excellent job at taking pictures from the game. Related to that, might I have a request? I kind of feel guilty for "pushing my responsibilities" on someone else but it's possible I won't really open up DA2 again anytime soon. However, I made a promise I'd attend to some articles requiring images, and I thought if I'd bring those articles to your attention, maybe they'd get images sooner than if I was the one doing it. It'd be a huge help and I'd be really grateful (and I think so would HD3 be) if you could see to these articles on the list. If you can't make it or you'd rather deal with other kind of images, I understand. But in case you'd do me this favor and the problem of how to instantly acquire these items would arise - even just in general - I can help with that, just let me know. -- 00:51, July 29, 2014 (UTC) :Sure, no problem! Happy to help. :) I don't really have a set agenda when I add pics; I just look for a need and run with it, so you can ask anytime. --Death by Cheese (talk) 01:00, July 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Aww, great! Thank you so much :) -- 01:11, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Ground rings Hey Death, i would like to know how can i turn off those "Ground rings" in Origins in PC? I look on the option menu yesterday, but couldn't found it. 01:03, August 6, 2014 (UTC) :You can't turn them off in Origins, at least not by normal means. There are mods you can use to turn them off if you've enabled the dev. console. It seems like there are already quite a few ability images for Origins in the wiki that include the ground rings, so it might be okay to add pics with the ground rings, but I would check with an admin first. I haven't taken many Origins ability images because of the ground rings. The two images I took aimed the camera upward, so none of the ground was showing, but that's not an option for abilities that cover the ground. --Death by Cheese (talk) 01:35, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Alright, i just though its better that i ask before doing it. 06:23, August 6, 2014 (UTC) :No problem, and if you're going to upload more than a few Origins ability pics, I would ask an admin first if ground rings are a problem. I would assume the rules are more lenient with Origins because the rings can't be turned off, but it never hurts to ask first. :) Good luck to you! --Death by Cheese (talk) 06:37, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, thanks and good luck to you too! 09:10, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Image clean-up tag Hey there. Awesome job on all the licensing! I just wanted to let you know that when you come across an image (or page) that needs to be renamed, we have a dedicated tag for that which is Template:Move. 09:39, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :Ooh, that's handy. Thanks for the tip! --Death by Cheese (talk) 09:46, August 12, 2014 (UTC) ::You're welcome. 10:38, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Overwhelm (Ability) Hey Death, where is the image i add inside the infobox of Overwhelm (Ability)? Or is there something wrong? 04:06, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Oh, nvrmind. The image didn't pop inside the Infobox, but now it does. Sorry. 04:11, August 13, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I just moved your image from the Overwhelm (Ability) page (which is only for the ability you gain as a Master Shapeshifter) to the Overwhelm page, which is specifically for Dog's talent. no worries. :) --Death by Cheese (talk) 04:14, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Icon categorization Hello there! I've noticed you're currently working on icon categorization and I have some ideas on how to make this section well-categorized. # The main Category:Icons should not contain any files that are already in an icon sub-category. # Creation of several icon sub-categories based on their appearance (already exists) and their type (eg. map icon, ability icon, item icon, etc) What do you think? 14:23, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Oh and for images from the tabletop RPG we use the instead of one. 19:47, August 15, 2014 (UTC) :Ah, thanks about the Tabletop license. I was wondering about that, since it's under license from Green Ronin. Seems a shame we don't have a Machinima license template, too. About the categories: I agree, and my next project was going to be going through all the icons and re-categorizing them (if needed). I was adding categories just to get them with the other icons (there are/were A LOT without categories or licenses), then I was going to get into better detail with the categories. I also saw a "miscellaneous" sub-cat with the DA2 icons, and I think that category could be deleted. I think anything that doesn't fall under any of the other DA2 sub-cats could simply remain on the main DA2 icon page. It's essentially a "misc" category as it stands. I wholeheartedly support better icon categories (like you mentioned: map, plot, item, ability, etc). I have some ideas, but I need to get all the icons out of the maintenance categories first before I can get a complete list of sub-cats. I think DA2 is missing some icons as well, so I may do some uploads; see if I can get some nice ones using the Toolset. --Death by Cheese (talk) 21:40, August 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Hey! Sorry for the late reply, but I've been quite busy the last weeks. Fortunately this weekend I'll have some spare time to discuss it with you, should you also be interested and available too. Shall we meet in the live chat this weekend? ::Also, the heraldry images should not be in Category:Icons. 15:54, September 10, 2014 (UTC) :::I didn't put all heraldry images in the icons category, just ones that had been used as icons already or that would make decent icons if needed, but I can remove them if the consensus thinks it's best. Sure, I can meet sometime this weekend; probably Saturday would be best for me. I had a brief discussion with Loeil while you were gone, so I made some categories based on those decisions, but I'm far from done right now. I had to take a bit of a break because my kids just started their school year and things are a little busier than usual. Let me know if there's a good time to catch you in the chat! I can give you my Messenger/Skype info there. --Death by Cheese (talk) 16:09, September 10, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh, and my guidelines for adding heraldry images to the icons category was this: Template:Icon/doc. It's helpful to have these particular heraldry images also included in the icons category for easy reference. --Death by Cheese (talk) 03:26, September 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::Well turning them into icons served a practical purpose of the wiki, however they are not treated as icons in-game. Anyway, you can send me your skype ID on viktoria.landers@gmail.com 23:53, September 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::I see what you're saying, but the general Icon category, in my opinion, doesn't need to include only in-game icons. We have sub-categories for those icons. Plus, the heraldry images are still categorized as heraldry images, and more categories makes it easier to find the images you may need while working in the wiki. Everyone wins! :) In any case, I'll gladly bow to the consensus. I was trying to be as thorough and inclusive with categorization as possible. I'll send you an email pronto. :) --Death by Cheese (talk) 02:03, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Images Hello. Margerard informed me the other day it was actually you who finally uploaded the last couple of missing images for our DA2 equipment section. I'd like to thank you for that. That was a pet project of mine for a while and those last couple of fiddley bits of equipment were an ongoing thorn in my side. - 03:17, August 20, 2014 (UTC) :No problem! Happy to help. :) --Death by Cheese (talk) 03:33, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Project Help Hello Cheese. I was wondering if I could enlist you to help me in a project concerning Dragon Age 2. I was wondering if you have a save file for Dragon Age 2 in act 3 or right at the end of Act 2. Essentially I need to check what happens if you side with Meredith at the rally at the start of act 3 and then at the end of the Best Served Cold quest choose all the pro-mage options. Tell Cullen to show mercy & spare Alain and then talk to Cullen afterwards and then Meredith after him. We also need to figure out if the option to hand Keran over only appears if you side with Meredith at the start of act 3. Fraps (http://www.fraps.com/) would work well because you can just turn it on and it'll record you playing through then you can just upload the video to youtube or send it to me directly. Basically we just need to double check the exact outcomes of the reccomendation you give to cullen by speaking to him when you return to the Gallows and check the different branching dialogue options with meredith after you talk to cullen to complete the quest. Particularly the different ones concerning whether you name names or just tell meredith she is being paranoid. I would just do this myself but my computer just got a virus and I had to wipe the drive losing all my Dragon Age data. Its on its last legs anyway and im worried if I try to run DA2 it'll burst into flames. If you're not able to do it though if you had an appropriate save and could just e-mail me that I can try & get to work and just risk it. - 07:20, September 21, 2014 (UTC) :I could handle that, sure. I know I have at least one active playthrough that's close to the end of Act 2. I'll work on that tomorrow. It'll probably take me a few days, maybe a week, because that's a lot of quests to get through. Sorry you lost all your saves. :'( I have to run DA2 on Medium picture quality most of the time or my PC will burst into flames as well. Sometimes I forget to adjust the quality when I'm taking screenshots. Oops! --Death by Cheese (talk) 07:42, September 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Thank you so much Cheese, I appreciate it. We just need to see the differing dialogue options for the principle characters in Best Served Cold if you side with Meredith as per the above, so don't worry about needing to record any of the other side quests in between them. Thanks again Cheese, this is a big help. Yeah, I'm absolutely getting a new PC for Inquisition and before I play through that I'm going to enjoy playing through Origins and DA2 again with all the settings maxed out again like this PC used to be able to. - 07:58, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Hawke Estate Statues Hey Cheese, do you have the Legacy & Mark of the Assassin DLC installed? We could use a good screenshot of the Griffon statue & the Lion statue in the Hawke Estate if you could possible get one please. - 05:04, September 26, 2014 (UTC) *Easy peasy! I'll grab them now. --Death by Cheese (talk) 05:06, September 26, 2014 (UTC) **Thank you & thank you. Also impressive response time. - 05:09, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Staves Lol, are you going to replace all the awakening stave images? - 22:31, September 27, 2014 (UTC) :At first I was only going to replace the ones with really dark or lo-qual images. Then the OCD in me thought that all the infobox pictures should look the same. Plus, having the characters hold the staves away from their backs fit the infobox better, and taking the pics at Old Stark's Farm provides the nicest, brightest colors in-game. *sigh* I'm crazy, I know. --Death by Cheese (talk) 22:41, September 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Ha! Don't stress over it, it all looks pretty good. I wouldn't try try to replace every equipment image in every other category though or we'll never have all this stuff locked down for inquisition. - 22:47, September 27, 2014 (UTC) :::No worries, there's no way I'm so ambitious that I'll have new weapon images for everything! Hehe. --Death by Cheese (talk) 23:37, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Tips for armor images? Hey Death by Cheese! I was wondering if you have any tips on getting good images of specific armor pieces. We are missing a bunch of gloves and boots from Awakening but I have no idea how to get a screenshot that'd focus just on the character's hands or feet. Any suggestions? -- 23:40, September 27, 2014 (UTC) :Boots are next to impossible to get up close. The closest shots you can get are with a dwarf (basically, the shorter the character, the closer up you can get to the character's feet before the camera angle cuts them off). Gloves are a bit easier to get up close. If you have a character stand behind the character wearing the gloves, and continue to control the camera through the second character, you can get pretty good closeups by moving the non-gloved character closer to/farther away from the gloved character. You can also use walls to get closeups of gloves. Just put your character about a body's length from a wall (you may need to adjust this distance) and move the camera as needed. I like the chantry wall in Denerim, because there's good, bright daytime light in Denerim, although this obviously isn't helpful advice for Awakening. I like any of the Amaranthine farmholds for the best light. If you travel toward the farmhouse, then move to the fence to the right, you have a nice, bright, open space for taking good screenshots. The only time bright light isn't the best is for weapons or armor that glow or have other special effects. Those are best taken indoors or at night. Hope this helps! --Death by Cheese (talk) 00:09, September 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Not to intrude but there is a building entrance in the north east corner of the Denerim Market District with a small porch that I have found is a good spot for using the walls for boot equipment shots. That is where I got these and similar. - 02:11, September 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Ooh, nice! Thanks for the tip, HD3. I hadn't thought about using stairs before, but that would definitely get a better closeup of boots. --Death by Cheese (talk) 02:20, September 28, 2014 (UTC) :: These are great tips! Thank you to you both! I will fiddle around when I have time and see what I can produce. -- 02:58, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Father's Letters Cheese, I feel as if I've been spamming you with help requests lately so I'm sorry if its been a bit excessive, none the less I find myself in need of your assistance once again. Someone created this article Father's Letters as a walkthrough for carver's companion quest in act 1, Family History but kelcat says there is an item ID code for an actual quest item called father's letters. I'm presuming you trade Tobrius's Documents for them at the gallows. If you've got a convenient save, could I possibly trouble you to check on that please? - 02:25, September 28, 2014 (UTC) :No problem, and you can always ask for help! I'm happy to help out while I'm still in between jobs. It gives me something to do while I'm stuck on this computer looking at job postings and working on my MS coursework (YAWN). I know I have a save close the Birthright quest. I'll see what happens with the documents. --Death by Cheese (talk) 02:44, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for reporting my deleted post - I was on my way to do the same (Dragoness22 (talk) 10:02, September 28, 2014 (UTC)) Tevinter Imperium Heraldry Hey Cheese, I'm trying to find a hi res version of the Tevinter heraldry but we only seem to have a low res small version. Do you know if we have one uploaded or where we could find a better quality image? - 15:27, September 28, 2014 (UTC) :Unfortunately I only know of two images of the Tevinter symbol here in the wiki, and they're both small: , and . I can look around the web and see if someone else has a better version. --Death by Cheese (talk) 20:34, September 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Please do Cheese, a good quality Tevinter icon would be very helpful. - 07:03, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Yet Another Image Request Hey Cheese, I know I've been spamming you lately with image requests but I could use one more if you don't mind. There's a bit in the Blade of Mercy quest where Fenris activates the sword so it looks like its on fire. The image isn't great, I know its a tough angle in that scene but there is a moment just a second after the current image where fenris activates the sword that might look better. If you could get use a hi res screen cap of that it'd be very appreciated. - 08:37, September 29, 2014 (UTC) :Sure! I'll see what I can do. --Death by Cheese (talk) 08:45, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Well, that turned out to be a bummer. I got some other angles while the sword is glowing, but I don't have the fire effect that d-day's image has. I know I've seen that effect when I play on the consoles, but it seems to be lost on my PC version. I can show you the pics of other angles I got, but they won't have that cool firey effect, just the glowy bit. Oh, and if it makes a difference, the only saves I have in Act 3 right now are with a romanced Fenris, so he's wearing the red band. Guess my Hawkes have a "thing" for elves, haha. --Death by Cheese (talk) 09:22, September 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Damn, well I'll try and get one from youtube later. Thanks anyway cheese. - 09:25, September 29, 2014 (UTC) If you want to see what I got, these are the best, in my opinion. Maybe they'll be of some use: http://i60.tinypic.com/155jxac.jpg http://i61.tinypic.com/2mfnshz.jpg --Death by Cheese (talk) 09:29, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Spoiler tag change http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Dragon_Age:_Last_Flight_spoiler_tag?t=20140930054708 Hey cheese, thought you might want to voice an opinion on this one possibly. - 05:28, October 1, 2014 (UTC) :Happy to weigh in. :-) --Death by Cheese (talk) 13:09, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Elven Plate Armor Cheese, I would like to second your aid for a small thing for da2. If you've got saves for act 1,2 & 3 in DA2. The acquisition says its sold by Ilen at Sundermount but we don't know which act. It would be very much appreciated if you could verify which. - 11:54, October 1, 2014 (UTC) :I went through all the saves I have (about 12 characters atm), and only one of them, in Act 1 only, had Elven Plate Armor in Ilen's inventory. I filled in all the information I could. I don't know if it's enough information to remove the stub, so I let that stay for now. --Death by Cheese (talk) 13:13, October 1, 2014 (UTC) ::That is perfect. There isn't a great deal of information to be had on random generated equipment. Thanks so much Cheese. - 13:48, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Rollback and patroller rights Hi given your consistently great edits HD3 suggested (and I thoroughly agreed) that you would make good use of the rollback and patroller tools. In case you're not already aware, rollback lets your quickly revert vandalism and patroller lets you mark edits as patrolled and marks your own edits as patrolled. What do you think? 18:22, October 4, 2014 (UTC) :Oh wow, I'm flattered! I'd love to help out the DA wiki any way that I can, so sure, add me to the list! --Death by Cheese (talk) 23:47, October 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Great! You are officially on the list. 20:56, October 5, 2014 (UTC) :::Thank you! --Death by Cheese (talk) 21:50, October 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::Congratulations Cheese! - 01:11, October 6, 2014 (UTC) :::::Thank you, HD3! :) --Death by Cheese (talk) 01:40, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Templar DA:O Hey Cheese, quick query, do you have DA:O set up? I just realized we are lacking an image of the DA:O era issue Templars for the gallery on the Templar order page. I did contemplate just using one of the armour set shots but I would prefer if we could get a full body image of an actual Templar. Perhaps in the Magi Origin in the tower if possible? - 08:22, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Looks great, thanks Cheese. - 11:58, October 5, 2014 (UTC) No problem! I included the DAO version of the sun shield as well. I thought it might be helpful. :) Hope these are what you're looking for! --Death by Cheese (talk) 12:00, October 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Look great, exactly what I was looking for. I dropped the Sun Shield image just temporarily because I'm having trouble finding the relevant codex entry. I can't remember if the Sun Shield was the actual shield they use with the blade of mercy on it or if it was the ceremonial one. Ah, I'll find it in the morning. Anyway, excellent job Cheese, keep up the good work! - 12:13, October 5, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh, you're totally right. I guess I'm used to Samson going on and on about his sun shield all the time that I didn't really think much about the symbolism behind it. I'll add the pic to the correct shield heraldry page so at least it's somewhere. --Death by Cheese (talk) 01:40, October 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::Ah now that is a much better idea. Good thinking - 01:57, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Tamlen Hey nice work getting the image of Tamlen from DA2. That is a nice touch. - 08:06, October 8, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks! The spirits during that battle are kind of hard to get on screenshots. I'd been wanting to get Tamlen's for a while, so I just kept reloading the battle until I got a decent one. :) --Death by Cheese (talk) 08:45, October 8, 2014 (UTC) ::You don't have an image of Pol too do you? - 08:52, October 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Actually forget about it, there isn't really enough space on his article anyway. - 08:55, October 8, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah, I noticed that, too. Although the image of Merrill kneeling over Pol is also on the Mirror Image page (I know because I put it there), so I suppose it could be removed to make space for an image of spirit Pol. I don't have an image handy (you kind of only get an opportunity to get decent screenshots of one or two spirits at most during the battle), but I have my saves, so I can always try. --Death by Cheese (talk) 09:02, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Account Hacked Hey Cheese, thanks for undoing the edit that troll did with my account. Sorry for any trouble. - 23:42, October 9, 2014 (UTC)